You will always be mine
by 32-star
Summary: Eric has decided that he wants Sookie under his will, and will do anything to get her to yeild to him. This is light fluffness.
1. arrived

This is set after bill's big secret is out and now Sookie's trying to find an exit to the vampire world, enjoy (SPV)

* * *

The door was open. Only three people have a set of keys, one set is with my boss Sam, another is with my brother, Jason, and the other is sitting in my pocket. I was pretty sure that Sam was still at merlots and Jason was with a cheap brown haired tart for the night. So as god blessed me in being telepathic, I listened for anyone. Nothing. So vampire it is then. Vampire unlike humans didn't give of live, sort of like, brain signals so as the receiver I cant pick them up. So now the only question that remains is fanged friend or foe? So it came that moment in the films where you shout at the screen 'don't go in the house'. I decided to play it safe and just sit in my nice safe...

The car door was ripped of the hinges and the last thing I saw was a large, whit cloth coming towards me. With the smell of chemicals I was out.

I don't know what time it is or how long id been out for, but I awoke lying on a red satin bed in a black room. There was a sudden rattle, I tuned towards the door, which had just been unlocked and Pam's head appeared around it.

"Hey Sookie"

"Pam? What the…" then it darned on me. " That SON OF A BITCH!" Pam started giggling.

" Well I never did meet his mother"

"How dare he, who does he think he is, he can't just kidnap me…" I started ranting but Pam stopped me.

"Sookie I have no idea what he's up to but he's at the club and he said he would be back in around two hours, and to make sure your wearing this." She pulled a black box with a red ribbon from behind her back and appeared beside the bed in a flash.

" Oh, and he said before you refuses, to tell you to get ready willingly or I have to force you" I was furious, so I just glared.

" He collected your stuff, makeup, clothes ect… two days ago but he told me to tell you if there's anything he missed just ask"

she just looked at me, and I looked right back at her.

" Sookie please cooperate, I don't really want you to hate me, this is so between you two, please".

" there is no us two" I growled back at her. Finally I sighed and undid the bow. In side was velvet flowing red gown with matching shoes and jewellery.

" He said he wanted you in a red dress tonight, but otherwise he left the shopping to me, it will look great I swear"

"I think I'm the only one who gets to swear! What the hell is he playing at?"

" Just get ready, this room is from now on yours, take a shower, relax get dressed and ill be back in half an hour to help with hair and make up. I'm just next door so if you need anything just shout and if you step out that door I'll know" she finished with a stare. I didn't doubt it.

* * *

do you like it, if you do ill keep writing. it was quite fun writing this, just think how mad sookie is, what will she say to eric, whats he up to?


	2. flee

I let the warm water untangle my muscles as I relaxed. As I looked around I realised how expensive everything was. I wasn't just standing in a basic shower. The shower had jets from every angle; the bath was more like a Jacuzzi and every little accessory were brand new and the towels had Sookie embroided in gold. "How long had he been planning this?" I whispered to my self. As I stepped out of the shower I grabbed the annoyingly soft and rapped it around myself. I decided to take a better look at the dress. It was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. It was floor length with a fitted top and flowing skirt.

Underneath the dress were underwear and a small glass bottle. I sighed when I realised that it was my favourite perfume in another thing labelled Sookie. _Wow _I thought _I'm really starting to hate my own name!_ I found it scary how well Eric new me. I got dressed in the annoyingly gorgeous dress and the matching shoes looked in the floor length mirror. Damm good looks! Eric's going to be all over me tonight. I looked back at the box, I was forced to dress up but I wasn't going to put on his jewellery or the perfume. I smiled at my little revolt. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"You dressed?"

"Yep" and then she was besides me. _Stupid vampire speed!_

"Wow, you look good enough to eat Sookie, I so picked the perfect dress, Eric's going to flip" I just glared but she burst out laughing.

" just like he said, Sookie the jewellery and the perfume are there for a reason" and then before I could breath I smelled like roses and had a rubies hanging from my neck and ears. I cursed. And that just made her giggle all the harder.

"Play nice Sookie" the next moment I was sitting at the dressing table and she was drying my hair.

" stop doing stuff so quickly, its annoying!. I can do my own hair and make up you know!"

" Yes but you wont do it nicely because your still pissed of at him so he told me to do it for you" I just growled, this was getting unbelievable. Her head suddenly popped up.

"finished" she smiled.

" Great" I said very sarcastically.

" All done" and we were stood in front of the mirror again. My hair fell in soft golden ringlets and circled over my shoulders. I hated looking pretty for my kidnapper. I scowled.

" Sookie, I know he's gone the wrong way about this but he means well"

" Hitler meant well for his country" I retorted but she just smiled and led me through the door and down some steps. Suddenly Pam stopped walking and indicated forwards. I pushed open the door. The room was beautiful. And empty. I looked around and he wasn't there, I was very nervous now, until I saw the front door. I went for it. I was through the door and out into the yard before I knew it. _Freedom!_ All around us was trees except a driveway. I decided the drive was my best option in this dress and shoes.

* * *

hope you liked it, ill right the next chapter soon!


	3. mine

I felt like I'd achieved something until he was suddenly blocking my path. I looked up into his momentarily wide eyes as he took in my appearance then his eyes were overtook by humour, which matched his smug grin. I just walked around him. I already new hope was lost but I wasn't going to give in so easily. As he saw what I was doing this seemed to entertain him further.

" Where are you going lover?" he whispered as he was in front of me again. I refused to answer that and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

I tried to pull away but it's not so easy to fight of a thousand year old vampire who insists on holding you hostage.

" Let go of me!" I glared at him but he just stepped closer and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Never" he whispered into my ear as his tongue flicked inside it. So kneed him in the crotch. Thousand year old or not a man is still a man. With his hands and arms busy holding me still and his face (and more pacifically his tongue) rather busy and his mind else where, he didn't see that coming. He realised me completely to see to his pain as I continued on my original route.

"Sookie!" this time he just pulled me back to him. I nearly fell over however his strong arms pulled me to him. I would have welcomed the fall. His face was only an inch from mine. So I pulled away. He didn't want that at all.

" Ah oh no you don't" suddenly I was once again on top of his car with him laying on top of me forcing my to look at him. Once again he was pressing all (I mean all) of his body against mine. He moved his head so his lips were only a centimetre away from mine and in an _annoyingly _delicious voice whispered, " Although extremely sexy, that wasn't very nice" so I retorted "either is kidnapping". He just laughed and pulled away. "I'll explain over dinner my lover".

"You will, will you?" I sarcastically replied, annoyed that once again he's bossing me about.

"Yes, I will" he replied simply and stepped away from the car, and then pulled me to him at vampire speed so that our eyes were only two inches apart then whispered " You look very beautiful tonight, I love you in red" then he kissed me.

With all his experience he's a fantastic kisser. His lips parted mine and his tongue traced them. Snapping out of heaven I realised what he was doing and tried to pull away. He respected that at least. "Ah my lover, why do you tease me so?" and he glanced down at my outfit. _Rich of him, he made me wear it!_

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your 'my' anything, and you know fully well that you gave me no choice but to wear this being your hostage and all!" I shouted at him.

Know he was very amused " do you like the dress?". Out of reflex not to agree with him I lied. "No"

"Lyre" he said smugly, _damm blood bond! _" You can't lie to me, you should know better! The dress is beautiful and elegant and red always looks fantastic on you my lover"

"Sto…" but his fingers were on my mouth then cupped my chin making sure I can't look away.

"Are you with bill?"

"No b…"

"Are you with Quil?"

"No bu…"

"Are you with anyone other that me"

"I'm not with you!" I replied angrily.

"Answer the question"

"No"

" Then you are mine" and he kissed me. _Damm vampires!_

* * *

how will she react? will she finally be his? where would all the fun be if i told you the answers right now? im working my hardest to write the chaptors as quickly as i can and i know there quite short but this way i can write a chaper every day or every other day. more comming soon!


	4. i love you

I felt his tongue prise open my lips and his skilful tongue fill my mouth "Mmmhua… gem mf mee" as attractive to him as I was I didn't want this. I didn't want him after what he had done to me. He pulled away from me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong? I can feel your arousal to me. And I can feel your attraction to me" _damm embarrassing blood bond_

"WHAT'S WRONG? HELL ERIC YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" he actually looked startled, did he really forget this fact so easily? " And I'm NOT yours, just because I'm not dating anyone doesn't make me yours! I will NEVER be yours, I hate what you and your kind have put me through. I found out that the person I trusted most, the person I let into my heart was sent to make me fall in love with him, to use me. I will not be used, I will not make the same mistake twice. I don't care for you and I know you don't care for me so please let me go." I nearly regretted saying this when I saw the sadness, disappointment and rejection in his sapphire eyes. But instead I used this to pull away completely and I walked down the driveway. Although I was only a few steps away from him my eyes started to water. I'd lied. I know I care for him yet knowing that he only wanted to use me gave me the strength not to give in to him. I had no idea where I was going I just needed to walk. I let my mind free, free of all the barriers. _Ahh no humans, no noise_ yet something caught my attention. A blank spot a few meters behind me.

I stopped and turned around. He was there. Crimson tears fell from his eyes.

" Sookie, I thought you knew. I love you." I turned from him and a tear fell from my eye.

"Sookie please don't leave" and added only as a whisper "me"

I stood there and cried. The thought of leaving him like this hurt too much. I knew that I denied my hearts desire by leaving. I knew that I'd denied myself the love that I truly felt for him. I didn't know after what he had done to me, that I could love him. Then I realised. He's never lied to me. He's tricked me but for reasons that has normally saved my life. He saved me from being bonded with André. And saved my life countless times. Revealed Bill's underlying motive of using me for the queen. He's protected me. I'd thought him selfish and only wanted me to use me for my gift and to sleep with me. I'd judged him by his hatred of bill and his lust for me and not by his actions. Whenever I was in danger he would watch over me or make sure I was protected. He only wanted me to be safe. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious that he cared for me. And I had just said the most hurtful thing.

I couldn't take anymore, my heart hurt so much for him, I could feel his pain. He's waited so long for me. Bill, Quinn, Alicid and any other guys I've considered but never him. " Eric I'm so sorry" and I was crying, I couldn't take any more heart ach. Suddenly his arms held me. His love for me came so strongly across the bond it made my cry all the harder knowing how cruel I'd been to him.

"Sookie I love you, please believe me I will never use you, hurt you or lie to you. I love you. You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that, to have you in my arms, please my lover stop crying. Bill can't hurt you again and I will never hurt you"

" I've been so cruel to you, I didn't even think about how you felt, I didn't even think you could feel love."

" I couldn't until I met you. And I haven't been very kind ether, I do believe I kidnapped you. And for that I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be safe. Somewhere I knew you were protected. I should have just asked you but I knew you'd have said no and I just couldn't face being apart from you so much. I'm sorry." And before I could feel or say anything to respond he put his hand under my chin and lifted it so he could see my eyes. " Sookie do you love me?"

* * *

OK what do you think? im trying to get them up really quickly to stop you from waiting. I've managed a chapter daily so far, which is why they are so short. i was thinking of writing the same chapters but from Eric's point of view good/bad idea? please let me know. if you rather me carry on with the story and maybe at a later date write epv as a different story? well i don't know please give me your wishes on the matter, did you like it?

thank you so much for the reviews, it honestly means a lot to me. Any questions please ask. thankyou


	5. answer

**Note from the author **

**Hi readers,**

**I apologise to all those who wanted details but for younger readers I'm keeping this as clean as possible. Anyway I hope I can show their love and compassion without having to describe them having sex. I'm sorry its so short, but I haven't had much time lately, the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy :D Well enjoy! **

**P.S Thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

(And before I could feel or say anything to respond he put his hand under my chin and lifted it so he could see my eyes. " Sookie do you love me?")

_*~**~*_

My heart, body and sole screamed "yes" how couldn't I lie to myself any longer. It felt right, it felt true. He kissed me. His lips so soft, his breath so sweet his tongue so warm. Sparks flew through my body and the gap between us was to far. One hand stroked my cheek the other held my back, holding us closer. His tongue lined my lips requesting access, longing for me. My lips opened on there own accord, and we deepened the kiss.

My stomach growled demanding attention. Eric laughed, I moaned. "I'm not hungry I swear" I said lying through my teeth " although I do have other hungers" I looked at him longingly. His hand moved from my cheek to my hair.

" You have to eat my love" and smiled at me " come, I had a whole evening planned until you decided to try and run from me" he smiled warmly at me, though the evenings sadness touched his eyes, how I'd hurt him by just leaving him! How had I been oblivious to the obvious signs of care, love and protection he'd given me?

We walked back to the house, he didn't use his vampire speed and for this I was grateful for the happiness I felt now walking with him under the stars was overwhelming. He held me close to him as we walked, kissing my hair and stroking my arm sending shivers of joy throughout my body. I returned his actions with my own and getting the same response. My heart beat quickened. His although dead was warmer that it had been for a thousand years. We belong together.

When we reached the door and he told me to go sit down at the table and he'll fetch me my dinner. As he left my side I felt a longing in my heart to be close to him. He brought over my meal and sat next to me as I ate. The food was delicious yet I couldn't concentrate on it at all. My hunger for him grew stronger and deeper. His deep blue eyes were full of lust. As soon as I finished I was in his arms kissing him, pulling myself closer to him.

_*~**~*_

I woke up in the arms of Eric in the safe room. I realised that it had been a while since I'd felt so happy. Ever since bill I'd felt broken but now...I sighed, last night had been amazing, Eric was gentile, loving and fantastic in bed. Although I was very content in his arms I needed to do something, anything. As much as I love to relax I need to have purpose, some work, my job or chores that I can be doing, just to be doing something. It was only as I turned my head towards the clock that I saw the time. I'd slept the whole day. Eric would rise in about half an hour and for that reason I couldn't bring myself to leave his arms.

* * *

what did you think? please review, it means so much to me.


End file.
